Cupid's Stay
by PepsiQueen
Summary: Senena, Darien and pals go to Greece. What happens when Cupid decides to re-arrange the pairings? Will the original couples come through? Read and Review
1. Cupid's Summoning

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and am making no profit off of this work. I also do not own any of the mythological characters mentioned or anything else that may strike you as familiar. Any characters, ideas that you do not recognize do belong to me.  
  
Rated: PG-13.  
  
This is my first fanfiction so all comments will be adored, including criticism so please review.  
  
Chapter 1: Cupid's Summoning  
  
It was only 3:00 in the afternoon but outside it was dark as the blackest hours of the night. The streaks of lightning that illuminated the sky and the city showed the streets of Athens, full of people struggling to get inside cabs and buildings, away from the torrents of rain. The shouts and bursts of thunder were loud enough to wake the dead. To bring back something the world had not seen for countless years. To awaken a statue whose live counterpart had become a thing of fiction, a mere myth. But of course thunder has not that ability, or at least not on its own. The power required to bring such a being to life is not something easily harnessed. But one man unknowingly found a way.  
  
He was a man who liked games, one who found humor in the absurd. The type of man who made silly wagers and sillier arguments. His name was Seamus and it was one such argument that begins this tale.  
  
Seamus owned and managed his own hotel, Cupid's Stay. Cupid's Stay was a charming hideaway in Athens that was geared towards couples. Naturally, working in such a hotel caused Seamus to see hundreds of couples. Couples would come for honeymoons, romantic liaisons, vacations, anniversaries. Some would never leave their room for the entirety of their stay; others would go to their room only to sleep, choosing to spend their days sightseeing, and meandering about the city. These were the peaceful, happy couples that made Mary, Seamus' wife, enjoy working with her husband. How wonderful it was to work in a place that forever had romance in the air. But of course there were also the other couples. The ones who had nothing in common and wound up having shouting matches in the foyer, right in front of the statue of Cupid. The ones who eventually wound up in separate rooms.  
  
It was while watching one such couple bicker as they came in from the storm that Mary said to her husband, "I don't understand couples like that. Why must they pick at each other?"  
  
To which Seamus responded, "'Tis clear they have nothing in common. I wonder what made them get together in the first place."  
  
Mary gave her husband a scornful look as she asked, "How would you know they have nothing in common? You haven't even met them yet."  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes. His wife didn't have an observational bone in her body. "Look at what they're wearing for a start. She looks like a fashion plate in that outfit and look how she has her hair done up with ribbons. Although," he mused, "it's a strange style. Looks like there's a couple of meatballs on her head. Still," he continued, "she's all decked out and there he is in the ugliest green jacket I've ever seen."  
  
Mary shook her head. "That's just clothes; it has nothing to do with true love."  
  
"It's not just the clothes," Seamus argued. "Look how she's so carefree. She looks like she's babbling his ear off and he's just standing quietly. And look at that, she would have tripped on her feet if he hadn't caught her just now. She looks like a bubble brained klutz and he looks like the sober type," Seamus finished, watching the serious expression on the man's face as he held onto the girl.  
  
"Hmm, you may be right," Mary acknowledged.  
  
"'Course I'm right. If I was fixing things up, I would have never gotten those two together."  
  
Mary shook her head. "You're right about them not having much in common. But maybe they appreciate each other's differences."  
  
Seamus glanced across the foyer again just as the blonde screamed at her companion, "Darien, it's all your fault."  
  
Seamus glanced back at his wife. "Maybe," he said sarcastically.  
  
Mary glared at him. "It's been storming. Their tempers are just a little high. What do you know about fixing people up anyway?"  
  
"I have a hotel named after Cupid don't I?" He was too busy glaring back at his wife to hear the thunder roaring in the distance, to notice how the statue of Cupid started to glow. "I bet I'd be a great matchmaker." At that seemingly benign statement, the lights flickered out only to return a moment later. But the damage had been done. Cupid had been summoned.  
  
AN: Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Serena the Shrew

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and am making no profit off of this work. I also do not own any of the mythological characters mentioned or anything else that may strike you as familiar. Any characters, ideas that you do not recognize do belong to me.  
  
Rated: PG-13.  
  
Chapter 2: Serena the Shrew  
  
Darien sighed as Serena continued to rail at him. He didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd been acting moody all day, all week truth to be told. He had put up with her temper; she was a superhero after all, it was bound to cause some stress. He had been sure that she would feel so much more relaxed once she got to Greece and everything would be back to normal between them. But this was turning out to be the vacation from Hell and it had just started.  
  
"I don't see why you were in such a hurry to get here," Serena continued, "it's not like we can go anywhere with all this rain. We'll just be cooped up in here. At least back home it was sunny."  
  
Darien tried not to wince. Did she have to sound so upset? He remembered when they loved to be alone, when they couldn't keep their hands off each other. After all, that time had only been a couple of weeks ago. But now the prospect of being cooped up with him had her shrieking in the middle of a crowded lobby. He had humored her enough, there was only so much a man could take. "It wouldn't have been raining if we had made our flight and gotten here earlier, but somebody wouldn't get out of bed in time."  
  
Serena scowled at him. "You could have left without me, you know. It's not like I'm the one who wanted to come here."  
  
Darien shook his head. "Since when? When I first told you about this place you were jumping up and down. You were so happy," he recalled, "that you knocked us both over."  
  
"Yeah well, that was then." She didn't mean it, Darien told himself. She was jetlagged and tired, probably hungry too. And wet from their mad dash from the taxi. He nodded, that was it. Surely it couldn't be that she didn't want to be with him.  
  
"You'll be glad we came as soon as the weather clears up and we can see the sights." He wasn't sure which of them he was trying to convince. "And look around, this is a beautiful hotel. We'll check in, see our room, get dry, meet the others - they should be here by now, and go have dinner. How does that sound?"  
  
"Fabulous," she blurted out with a grin. He started, surprised to see the old Serena back, but then her face went back to her now familiar shrewish expression. "That plane food was terrible. I hope they have something half way decent in this pile of bricks."  
  
Darien forced himself to smile pleasantly. "We can always order in. Come on, we have to check in first." He grabbed their soaking bags and headed over to the front desk where Mary and Seamus were eyeing him and Serena. "I'm Darien Shields. We have a reservation."  
  
"Of course," Mary responded, making small talk as she pulled his reservation onto the computer screen. She beamed when she saw they had the best suite in the hotel. Clearly they loved each other. Seamus had no idea what he was going on about.  
  
Mary handed Darien two room keys for their suite when Serena cleared her throat and announced, "Actually we'll need two rooms."  
  
"Will we, Serena?" Darien asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Of course, darling," she flashed him a brilliant smile before turning to the pair at the desk. She leaned over and added in a confidential tone, "He snores horribly. I can't get a moment's rest."  
  
Seamus stifled a grin as Darien glared at the blonde. "That's a lie. It's a wonder I get any rest the way you thrash around and mumble in your sleep."  
  
Seamus prepared himself to be entertained as the blonde opened her mouth to issue a retort when Mary hastily cut in with, "Actually we're full. This is tourist season, you know. Yours is the last room we have empty. We're booked solid during your entire stay."  
  
Darien smiled at that. "That's alright. We'll manage." He picked up his bags and headed towards the elevator with Serena tailing after him.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot Seamus turned to his wife and shook his head. "We've never been booked solid. I can't believe you did that."  
  
Mary frowned at her husband. "How are they going to work out their differences in separate rooms?"  
  
Seamus narrowed his eyes. "We've had lots of couples ask for extra rooms. You didn't worry about them."  
  
"That's true," Mary allowed. "But, they had the Aphrodite suite. I'll bet he's got something really romantic planned."  
  
"All the more reason to put her in a separate room," Seamus argued. "Keep him from getting in over his head with that shrew. Mark my words: they're entirely wrong for each other."  
  
Mary scoffed at that. She was a woman, wasn't she? She knew more about love than her thick-headed husband ever would. She had a feeling Serena and Darien loved each other more than anything, they just had to remember it. But there was a man, a boy really, about fifteen years of age who marked Seamus' words. He was the boy who was once the statue and he stood still on his dais befuddled as to what had called him to such a place. Yes, he was Cupid. And as he stood and listened to Darien and Serena argue he realized the purpose which must have summoned him. It was his job to set up Darien and Serena with their true loves so they could be happy, and so he could practice his matchmaking skills after hundreds of years of idleness.  
  
Cupid glanced around to make sure no one was watching then stepped off the dais ready to plan his strategy. He had no doubt Serena and Darien didn't belong together. It was clear to him that Serena couldn't stand to be with Darien, and yet she was with him. Cupid shook his head at the folly of it. This was what happened when mortals thought they could choose their partners. It was a good thing he was back. He had a feeling Serena needed a lot of help. Darien would be an easy task though. Look at how patient he'd been with Serena, any woman would be lucky to have him. Cupid just had to find a nice even tempered one who realized what a catch Darien was. As for Serena, well there was no doubt she'd be a piece of work, but he had an idea for her. She reminded him of a spoiled princess, he would just have to find her a knight who would protect and treasure her the way she wanted. Cupid rubbed his hands together in glee. Things had been getting a little boring at Olympus with all the gods and their perfect ways. There was nothing like a pair of mortals to amuse.  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and am making no profit off of this work. I also do not own any of the mythological characters mentioned or anything else that may strike you as familiar. Any characters, ideas that you do not recognize do belong to me.  
  
Rated: PG-13.  
  
To my reviewers: Thank you ever so much. I can't tell you how happy I was to get some feedback. I was literally dancing around the room.  
  
Expeliarbum: I'm glad you liked it. Twisted couples huh? I'll certainly give it my best shot. But, sadly enough I've only seen the American version and haven't got a clue who Yaten or Kakuu are.  
  
Suki: Personal experience with Cupid? If he was anything like mine then I'm ever so sorry! Wait till you see the little mess he starts in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena followed Darien down the hall to the suite he had booked them. He had been silent during the elevator ride, but she just knew he was just waiting until they were alone to confront her. She wasn't about to oblige him. When he stopped in front of their door Serena grabbed the keycard from his hand and shoved it in the slot. "Ooh, that rain made me feel so gross. I can't wait to take a hot bath." With that she gave the knob a twist rushed inside and quickly glanced around until she spotted the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at Darien and gave him what she hoped looked like an innocent smile. "You don't mind if I use the bathroom first, do you?" Without waiting for a reply she dashed into the bathroom and locked the door before sagging against it. Operation Get Away From Annoyed Boyfriend was a success.  
  
Rather than worry about what would happen when she eventually had to leave, she studied the bathroom. Her mouth fell open as she stared at the giant heart-shaped Jacuzzi that took up most of the room. Once, it would have brought a wicked glint to her eye as she invited Darien to join her. Now it was like a quick stab in her own heart because she knew that time was past.  
  
Because she didn't want to cry, she walked over to the Jacuzzi and started to fill it up. As soon as the water level was high enough she stripped out of her wet clothes and climbed in. She closed the tap but for a drip so that the water wouldn't cool too quickly. Serena leaned back and closed her eyes - so she wouldn't see how the bathroom had been designed as a place for romance.  
  
Why had Darien chosen such a place? When he first mentioned it there had been a gleam in his eye that had made her wonder. She'd thought, well hoped anyway, that he was finally going to propose. They'd been living together for a year, a fact that irritated her parents to no end. But, they knew the future, knew they were destined to be together and there'd been no point in rushing. But then Molly had married Melvin and it had all been so beautiful, that she had longed for the same. A beautiful gown, attendants, a giant cake, but most of all a promise to the man she loved.  
  
But then she'd overheard something that made her realize what she'd been too oblivious to notice for herself. Darien was in love with Mina. Shocking, to be sure. If she hadn't heard it for her self she'd never have believed it. But, she had heard it and evidence to go with it.  
  
She'd gone to Mina's about a week ago: they were going to shop for new bathing suits for their trip to Greece. She'd been so looking forward to it that she'd been early for a change. Surely, that was fate. She had been at the tree behind Mina's house in time to hear Mina say to someone, "You'd better go. Serena'll be here soon."  
  
And then another voice, more dear than any other followed. "You're right we wouldn't want her to find me here. Then what would we say?" After that there had been a low murmuring and Serena had chanced leaning around the tree and forward only to see Darien and Mina embracing as her one and only love said to one of her best friends, "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
As Darien left there had been such joy on his face that it couldn't be missed, even 200 feet away and from behind a tree. She'd told herself it didn't signify. Darien and Mina were friends after all and friends shared secrets, didn't they? But from the people they were supposed to love?  
  
She told herself it meant nothing as she'd gone to meet Mina. What she repeated to herself when she saw the look of tenderness that was still in Mina's eyes. What she tried to convince herself of as Mina asked questions about Darien and her relationship with him all through the shopping trip. But by the end of the trip she couldn't lie to herself any longer. She'd read the articles in Cosmo, watched Jerry Springer, she knew just what was going on: her boyfriend and best friend were having an affair.  
  
That realization gnawed at her every second of every day. She'd tried to distance herself from Darien as much as possible. She knew he was baffled about the way she'd been acting lately but how else was she supposed to act when every moment with him was like a knife in the heart knowing he didn't really love her? This way at least when he dumped her for Mina, which he would do - he was too honest a man to be a cheat, at least she might be able to pretend she didn't care. He might have shredded her heart but she would hold on to her pride - even if she wanted nothing more than to claw out his and Mina's perfidious eyes like an enraged cat (sorry, Luna).  
  
But, he didn't seem to be setting the grounds for a breakup. She'd thought maybe he decided to take her on a pity trip as well as spend time with Mina but their room suggested otherwise. What if he'd decided he had to stay with her because of their future, because of their daughter, Renee? Could she bear to be with him knowing he loved another? Or was it better to be alone and watch him be happy with another? Surely, it could never be better to be alone. But she couldn't be with Darien, knowing his feelings as she did, not even for Renee. She didn't have a clue what to do but one thing was certain, she'd best stay away from Darien until she made up her mind.  
  
Darien glared at the bathroom door. He'd heard the lock click into place after she'd gone in. Was that really necessary? He'd gotten the message. She didn't want to be with him. Well that was too bad for her! She'd gone and made him fall in love with her and now she was bloody well going to be stuck with him.  
  
Although maybe not as stuck as he'd like. He thought ruefully of the diamond and platinum engagement ring sitting in his pocket. He'd agonized over his choice for weeks, before finally breaking down and asking Mina for advice. Mina was Serena's best shopping buddy and sure to know what she liked, but well, Mina was a bit of a blab. He hadn't wanted to tell her because he'd wanted to make sure it was a surprise for Serena, but he'd just been so desperate to get the right one that he decided he could trust Mina to keep quiet after all.  
  
What if that's what Serena's behavior was all about? What if Mina had told Serena what he'd planned and she didn't want to marry him? This could be her way of showing him without saying it outright. Was there someone else? He would know wouldn't her? Surely he'd be able to tell. Well, even if there was someone else there wouldn't be by the time this vacation was over. Darien gave a little nod. Oh, no, he was going to be on her like evil on the Negaverse and be charming and adorable until she was madly in love with him again. It was a brilliant plan. After all, they had so much history together, so much in the future, he just had to remind her. Just as soon as she got out of the bathroom.  
  
Kunzite eyed Serena carefully. He'd been watching her all evening. Something was wrong, he knew it. Okay, so maybe it wasn't his keen sense of detection that had picked up the fact at the start. Mina had told him on the flight over that she thought Serena was avoiding her. He didn't really believe it as he couldn't imagine why Serena would do such a thing but he had promised Mina he would pay attention and tell her what he thought. And so he watched Serena. He watched as she talked to Raye, to Amy as she busied herself with a glass of wine when Mina talked to her, as the slight frown replaced her smile when Darien touched her. Yes, he was quite certain she was avoiding Mina. But, curiously enough she also seemed to be avoiding Darien. Something was going on and he would get to the bottom of it; not only for his girl now, but also for his prince.  
  
So, he watched and he waited. When she excused herself from the dinner table and went outside he followed. Followed as she sat on a little bench and wondered at the wariness that showed on her face, that hadn't been there as she'd sat inside.  
  
"Serena." He knelt in front of her. "What's wrong Princess?" She sighed and looked into his face. He was horrified at the heartbreak he saw in her bright eyes. "Tell me."  
  
"Oh Kunzite," she murmured. "How selfish I've been. I didn't even think of you. Oh, how could she do this to you?"  
  
"Who Princess?"  
  
"Mina."  
  
Ah, now he was getting somewhere. "What about Mina?" he prompted.  
  
"Mina and Darien. They're together."  
  
Together? Mina and Darien? Where did she get such ideas? He would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of it but he could tell her fears were genuine.  
  
"Serena, listen to yourself. That's ridiculous. Darien loves you, he's crazy about you just the way Mina and I are about each other. There's no way they'd be together."  
  
Cupid rolled his eyes. So that was the way of things was it? This Kunzite thought he was in love with Mina. Well, Cupid too had spent the evening watching and what he noticed was that Kunzite spent the whole time mooning over Serena, watching her every little breath. And he thought he was in love with Mina! If that were so then why hadn't he watched her at the dinner table? Why wasn't he with her now for that matter instead of outside with Serena?  
  
And if Darien loved Serena, as Kunzite believed then why wasn't he out here with her? Cupid had thought Darien would be the easy one to fix up. He was so mature, yet easy going. But, surprisingly enough he'd found Serena's perfect mate first. Although Serena seemed to think Darien had something going with Mina. He hadn't noticed any vibes between them but he could always check again. He'd have to find someone for Mina now anyway to make up for taking Kunzite from her.  
  
For now though he'd found Serena's match and it had taken less than a day. His mother, Aphrodite would be proud when he told her. Serena and Kunzite, Kunzite and Serena- either way it had a nice ring to it. He doubted Serena realized it, she thought she was in love with Darien but if Kunzite's behavior was any indication, and of course it was, he knew he was in love with her. Why, he even called her 'princess'. He probably just thought he couldn't have her because she was with Darien and had settled with Mina instead. Cupid shook his head. Well, on the bright side that meant he'd only need to use one arrow. His statue self had only been holding a few and who knew when he would be able to get some more? It's not like he could go pick them up at the supermarket. So, he fired one of his arrows and observed as the invisible shaft lodged itself into Serena's heart. He continued to watch as Serena threw herself into Kunzite's arms. When Kunzite caught her he knew he'd been right. And, so he turned away and left them to their love. Even for mortals some things should be private.  
  
Kunzite was baffled. One minute he'd been talking to Serena and the next she was falling off the bench into his arms. If it had been just that it wouldn't have shocked him. He, like all the others who knew her was well aware that she was a bit of a klutz. Well, more than a bit. He's caught her of course. It was hardly the first time he'd had to catch her as she fell over though granted he didn't do it half as much as Darien. But then he'd felt something wet land upon his face. He'd thought they were tears at first but then he'd realized she was kissing him. Serena was raining kisses on his face and he couldn't get away. Mina was never going to understand this. Not that he'd get a chance to explain it to her. His prince was going to kill him first. He said a little prayer for life but was not foolish enough to think it was answered when he was lifted free from Serena's grip. And he knew it was all over when he heard Serena screech, "Darien, let go of my beloved Kunzite."  
  
Please let me know what you think. All you have to do is click on the little box and I'll wish you some nice English chocolates. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update. I told myself when I started that I wouldn't be one of those authors who doesn't update but Cupid ran away with my muse and I'd been struggling desperately to get them back.  
  
I'd like to thank all you fabulous people who reviewed:  
  
Krysia: Intrigued, huh? That sounds promising. I'm glad you feel there's enough info in each chapter. I always feel like they're too short.  
  
Tiredofthis: Sorry you don't like. I couldn't be bothered with creating and explaining new relationships for the girls when I'm just gonna mess them all up in this story anyway. As for the general that's a girl, I think you mean Zoicite and Zoicite's only a girl in the American version, in the others he's a boy. But thanks for telling me your thoughts; they spurred some out of box thinking for a few future chapters.  
  
emmastarz: A favorite, that's a nice compliment, thanks. Don't worry I plan to keep it going for some time yet.  
  
crystal-ice-star: I'm really pleased you like it. Sorry it's been so long but I have piles of ideas for the rest of it so there will be quite a bit more to read.  
  
mercury bubbles: It's not quite soon, but I'll try to do better next time and I am happy you liked it. Thanks!  
  
Kail Ceannai : Thank you ever so much. I've been trying not to get too descriptive at the expense of the dialogue so I'm happy you think it's balanced.  
  
Lara1786: I'm so glad you like it. This chapter's really about Darien but I stuck in a little section of Kunzite and Serena for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and am making no profit off of this work. I also do not own any of the mythological characters mentioned or anything else that may strike you as familiar. Any characters, ideas that you do not recognize do belong to me.  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kunzite took one look at his girlfriend's face and knew she'd already seen Darien. "Mina, I can explain." He winced at the cliché.  
  
She obviously didn't appreciate it either as she decked him. He really wished people would stop doing that.  
  
"Darien already explained everything. How could you do that to me? To him? To us?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but they were clearly rhetorical questions as she was gone before he could formulate a response. He wanted to call out after her, to offer an explanation. But how could he explain what he himself didn't understand?  
  
What had come over Serena? He shook his head in memory. She'd gotten Darien off him, but not, he thought, ruefully touching his now broken nose, before Darien got a few punches in. And, it was rather difficult to be grateful when she'd been the cause of it all. He went outside, sat on a little bench and wondered how to fix the mess his life had inexplicably become.  
  
He wasn't there for long before he was joined by the cause of the chaos. "Kunzite, I've been looking all over for you. You aren't hurt, are you sweetie? I can't believe mean old Darien would hit you."  
  
He stared at Serena in disbelief. "Imagine him being upset at finding his girlfriend kissing one of his best friends. It's shocking."  
  
She waved that away and sat down next to him. Actually, next to him wasn't entirely accurate. It was more like. . .on top of him. Who would have thought such a skinny girl would be so heavy. Now how was he to get away?  
  
***  
  
When the shock and the rage drained out of him Darien was left numb. He couldn't feel, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but replay in his mind that horrible picture of Serena, his love, his life in the arms of another. Like a broken tape he heard her voice in his head again and again, declaring her love for Kunzite. The sad thing was he didn't even want it to stop. If the memory of her voice was all he had left to remember her by, then that was better than nothing at all. It was something to fill the void that spanned inside him.  
  
It was too much to take in. He'd lost. . . everything. Without her he was nothing. His world was shattered and he was too paralyzed to begin the task of picking up the shards of his previous existence and beginning anew.  
  
He didn't want to begin anew. He wanted to close his eyes and discover that it was all just a nightmare. But no dream could be so real, so terrible.  
  
Tomorrow he would do something, anything to try to get her back. Because, if he couldn't, well that was a thought on which he could not dwell. Tomorrow he would be able to think. But for today no rational thought could enter his mind.  
  
His numbness was pervaded by a voice insistently calling his name. "Darien, earth to Darien. Are you there Darien?" It was Leeta. He would have laughed at the aptness of the question if he were capable of laughing. Was he there? In body, certainly. In soul, well that was another matter and had nothing to do with Leeta.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I've been berry picking." She lifted her basket, full of blueberries. "Going to make pie for tonight."  
  
Since she seemed to be waiting for something he responded with a listless, "That's nice."  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed to be all the encouragement she needed for she sat down beside him and asked, "So whatcha doing all the way out here anyway? Where's Serena?"  
  
And he wasn't numb after all because the words pierced through him, lodging themselves into one of the broken pieces of his heart.  
  
Leeta stared at the pain that flashed across Darien's face before he turned his head. So, there was trouble in paradise was there? Did Serena turn down his proposal? Yeah, Mina had told her all about it. It was so romantic, taking Serena away to a beautiful island and then popping the question. None of her ex boyfriends. . .Leeta shook her head and forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. Was she supposed to comfort Darien or go back and see to Serena? Serena was one of her best friends and even though she'd been going out with Darien for about five years Leeta didn't really know him all that well. On the other hand Darien was the one who'd been rejected, not Serena and well she couldn't leave him in this state. What if he did something crazy? Not that Darien had ever done anything crazy, unless you counted dating Serena of course.  
  
So, what to say, what to say? Leeta racked her brain. There was always, 'do you want to talk about it?' but unlike most people who loved to talk about themselves Darien was a bit on the mysterious side so that might not work. On the other hand, couldn't really go wrong with, "I'm sorry."  
  
Darien lifted his head, not so much at the words themselves but at the tone in which it was delivered. "You knew," he accused.  
  
Leeta shrugged uncomfortably. She knew it was supposed to be a secret and didn't want to get him upset at Mina.  
  
He glared at her with icy eyes and asked in a voice just as cold, "How long have you known?"  
  
On the other hand, Mina could fend for herself. "Mina told me last week."  
  
"Mina?" He was confused. "But I just told her today."  
  
Huh? He wasn't the only one who was confused. "But she said you took her ring shopping."  
  
"Is that what you've been talking about?"  
  
"Well you seemed so sad, I just figured Serena turned you down."  
  
That forced a snort out of him, "I guess you could look at it that way. But, I hadn't gotten around to asking her to marry me."  
  
Was he saying? Did that mean? "She broke up with you?" Leeta asked incredulous. Surely that couldn't be right.  
  
Broke up. Another apt question. "Sort of. Can we please talk about something else?" Maybe then he'd have a chance of forgetting for a moment.  
  
Leeta relented though she was itching to ask more questions. How do you sort of break up with someone? Either you did or you didn't. Maybe Serena had decided they should have an open relationship. But, Leeta really couldn't see it. Serena was crazy about Darien. Maybe there was a youma at work or something. She'd have to talk to Luna.  
  
***  
  
Cupid flew through the forest getting increasingly annoyed. After his success the night before he'd been looking forward to getting started on Darien today. But, Darien was nowhere to be found. He'd searched all over the hotel and had just started on the grounds.  
  
He'd seen Mina inside and tried to think up someone for her, but it was really difficult. She'd spent the entire morning wailing away in her room. What man would want such a total crybaby? What was she all upset about anyway? It was probably something silly. Maybe something had happened to that cat of hers. Humans got upset over the silliest things.  
  
But Darien, Cupid had been looking forward to trying to find someone for Darien. If only he were. . . there. There was Darien. And by the looks of him he'd found someone all on his own. Cupid eyed the leggy brunette Darien was talking to. He'd seen her before. It was Leeda or something. And she liked . . . to cook. He eyed the basket at her feet, yup that must be it. Cupid watched as she put a hand on Darien's shoulders. Ooh, there were some sparks there if he wasn't mistaken. Darien had apparently found someone all on his own. Where was the fun in that? Well, he'd just have to keep an eye on the two of them and see if they needed any assistance getting together or breaking up as the case may be.  
  
Back to Mina then. And he'd best check up on Serena and Kunzite as well. Not that he doubted his handiwork or anything but he had been out of practice for quite some time.  
  
**Please don't go away without reviewing. Requests, comments, criticism, all will be loved more than hot chocolate on a cold snowy day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and am making no profit off of this work. I also do not own any of the mythological characters mentioned or anything else that may strike you as familiar. Any characters, ideas that you do not recognize do belong to me.  
  
Rated: PG-13.  
  
And a shout out to my lovely reviewers who had to wait ages for this little chappie (emphasis on little).  
  
Lara1786: That's a tall order, but I'll do my best to get there...eventually. Thanks so much for reading and letting me know what you think of each chapter. (  
  
Amy: I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to be original which is why it's taking me forever. (That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it).  
  
Lord Anime: Thank you ~curtsies~  
  
Aurora: Oh, geez, I really wish you hadn't asked that. Um, I kind of have no idea where this story is going. ~ducks head in shame~ I can say that Darien and Serena are one of absolutely favourite couples and there's no way I'm going to be the one to break them up. But they might not be together in this one. I know that sounds like a contradiction, it's just that if this gets to be too long I'm going to end it somewhere and write a sequel. When I finished the last chapter I would have said sequel definitely, now I'm leaning in the other direction; we'll just have to wait and see. Sorry for such a long answer to such a simple question it's just that I'm confused too (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kunzite had one goal: avoid Serena. At first he'd made excuses whenever she joined him, made up something for why he'd have to leave. But she would just follow or get this look on her face that made him feel like the lowest heel alive. He couldn't take it. She was all but stalking him. Nix that, she was stalking him.  
  
He couldn't even tell her off because she was the princess.  
  
"Why? Why won't you leave me be?" he moaned. He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until she answered with a simplicity that both humbled and bewildered.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"How? How can you love me? You love Darien. You're going to marry him and be queen of the Earth. It's fated." It was all he could do to keep himself from shaking her.  
  
"Fate. That's just a word people use when they're stuck in a rut and can't be bothered to get out. Well I love you and I don't care what fate says."  
  
He just shook his head. "That can't be." He thought of Leeta's youma theory. If he could convince Serena. "You don't love me." He racked his brain to think of things that could put her off. "I'm a slob and I leave the toilet seat up and I'm. . ."  
  
"Oh no. You mustn't say such things. You're good and kind and loyal. I love you. Not just your eyes or your smile, your hair, the way you look, but everything about you. The way you've always been nice to me. Always listened when I had something to say. Never mocked me when I did something silly. Your loyalty to Darien, to all your friends, to me. The way you're so brave and strong in battle but don't go looking for fights or bullying people even though you're strong enough. On and on she went heaping compliment upon compliment until he couldn't recognize the paragon of virtue she described as being anyone on earth let alone himself.  
  
Was that really how she saw him? It was . . . incredible. A surge of feeling rose up within him. So strong, so unexpected that it took him a minute to realize it was joy. He was happy, no, ecstatic. The thought that anyone could see him like that, love him like that. That she could.  
  
But it was wrong. Wasn't it wrong? She was to be with Darien, he with Mina; it was fate. ~Fate. That's just a word people use. . ~  
  
"Serena," he said, his voice hoarse. He leaned toward her. . .  
  
A/N: You all are probably hurling things at your computers so in the interest of technology I won't take that scene further. Sorry it's so short. I wrote it a while ago with the intention of expanding on it but my brain seems to have dried up in regards to this story. I figured I might as well put this up while I work on the next scene.  
  
As always, thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd just like to give a shout out to my lovely reviewers:  
  
The caffeine fairy: Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it.  
  
Crystal-Moon13: Sorry on both accounts. I hadn't actually meant for it to be cliffhanger, and of course I have to apologize for taking forever to update. I'll try to do better next time.  
  
Kajino-san/Marie-san: ~Grins~ Do I want to know what's better than hot chocolate (other than reviews, of course)? Secondly, being a huge fan of technology I am happy for your computer. I'm glad you like the story do far and that's a great idea about Aphrodite. I may have to work that in (  
  
Hot Cuttie: I'm trying, I really am. I think it should just take a couple more chapters after this one. And thanks for the email. It gave me the prod I needed to get this chapter up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and am making no profit off of this work. I also do not own any of the mythological characters mentioned or anything else that may strike you as familiar. Any characters, ideas that you do not recognize do belong to me.  
  
Rated: PG-13.  
  
Cupid's Stay: Chapter 6  
  
Serena was in heaven. Kunzite's face was a mere inch from hers. Their breath mingled. She leaned forward and . . . He gave a sharp howl and pulled back. She wanted to cry, how could he pull back? "You bit me," he said incredulously. ~What? No she hadn't.~ Then she realized he was talking to Luna.  
  
Kunzite reached down to rub his ankle. "I can't believe you bit me," he grumbled. But he was glad she did. What had come over him?  
  
Luna let out a hiss. Lashed her tail. Glared at both of them. Serena had never seen her cat so upset. "Luna? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?" Luna screeched. "What could possibly be wrong when you're getting together with Kunzite, breaking Darien's heart, and messing over one of the scouts not to mention upsetting the future order? Everything's peachy keen."  
  
"Well you don't have to shout," Serena whined.  
  
If looks could kill Serena would have been pulverized. Kunzite could actually see smoke coming out of the feline's ears. She paced back and forth mumbling to herself. Kunzite started to speak up in his defence, though he knew damn well he had none. Luna waved her claws at him and he promptly shut up. She paced around some more. After what seemed an eternity Luna stopped and gave them both a hard look. "You are both to stay in your individual rooms until we can figure this out."  
  
"What's to figure out?" Serena asked defiantly. "We're in love."  
  
"Not helping," Kunzite muttered to her. "And speak for yourself."  
  
That got Luna's attention, fast. "If you're not in love, what's your excuse?"  
  
He winced and offered, "I was caught up in the moment?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "Of all the idiot things."  
  
Serena took umbrage on his behalf and told Luna to lay off.  
  
Luna then turned on Serena and told her in no uncertain terms just what she thought of her. "Idiot" would have been kind compared to the list of adjectives Luna hurled at her.  
  
Kunzite was starting to get upset. Yes they'd been in the wrong but there was no call for Luna to talk to her princess like that. Especially when she was probably under the influence of some youma. And he said so.  
  
Serena of course objected to the youma theory, but that was to be expected.  
  
It did have the desired result of ending Luna's tirade. "That's why it would be best if you could just stay in your separate rooms while we work this out. That way no one," and he understood that to mean Darien and Mina, "will be hurt while the scouts figure this out."  
  
Serena started to protest but Luna persevered. "It should only take a couple of days to rest our doubts, and if it's true love it will last."  
  
"There's no if," Serena said but she acquiesced.  
  
Luna then turned to Kunzite who nodded his agreement.  
  


* * *

  
"Amy did you understand what I just said? Now is not the time to go shopping." Leeta paused to try on a hat. "Amy?"  
  
Amy had kept going. "We're not shopping," her voice floated back.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she muttered. "We just came in this store to. . ."  
  
"To buy batteries."  
  
~And that wasn't shopping?~ Cupid had been following Leeta and tried to follow along as she talked about a youma. What was a youma?  
  
"Well what do we need batteries for?" Raye snatched the hat off Leeta's head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It was ugly."  
  
Cupid agreed.  
  
Leeta didn't. "It would go with the dress I'm wearing tonight for my date with the pool boy."  
  
~Pool boy? Date? What about Darien? Were women so fickle in every century?~  
  
"Pool boy?" Raye smirked, "You don't even know his name?"  
  
Leeta glared. Amy averted the argument by returning with a set of batteries.  
  
"What are those for?"  
  
"My new energy scanner. It reads energy levels in the body."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, magic is basically a big pile of energy right? If anything magical's been used to influence Serena. . ."  
  
"Then it'll show up on your energy scanner," Leeta finished excitedly.  
  
~Not good. This was so very not good.~ Cupid flew in circles trying to come up with a plan to stop them. Amy was the one with the scanner. If he could distract her. . . He pulled out one of his lust arrows. They were very powerful, only to be used as a last resort. He eyed Leeta then Raye. Leeta he needed for Darien, except she was going out with the pool boy and why was nothing going his way? The girls reached the counter and Cupid saw the solution to his problems. In the form of a stout balding little man aged about 50. He placed the arrow in the bow and let it fly.  
  
Leeta and Raye watched in shock as their rational, level-headed friend jumped behind the counter and began a steamy interlude with the storekeeper.  
  
Cupid grinned. Problem solved. He flew away, pleased that something had gone right.  
  
In the store Leeta and Raye could do nothing but stare.  
  
"We can't just . . ."Lita broke off and started gesturing wildly to the two on the counter.  
  
"Let's throw some water on them," Raye suggested.  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Well let's hear your suggestion."  
  
Leeta didn't answer, but transformed. When she was in scout costume she shouted, "Jupiter thunder. ."  
  
The ground shook, the objects in the store shifted but the two on the counter didn't pause.  
  
Leeta de-transformed and watched them with a mixture of awe and horror. "Man." Then she turned to Raye. "Your turn."  
  


* * *

  
Darien and Mina caught sight of each other at the same time. Both slowed down and stopped seeing in the other a heartbreak that mirrored their own. Two shattered souls, they recognized each other. Unable to walk away, unable to look at one another they were gripped to the spot.  
  
"I'm leaving," the words were softly spoken in fear perhaps that they would be rejected.  
  
And perhaps if another were there they would. But Darien understood. Understood what she was telling him, and understood why. "Where will you go?"  
  
She shrugged, uncaring.  
  
"Mina."  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. ~And if I did I wouldn't tell you, because you might say something to the others and I couldn't bear that~  
  
He sensed it - even in his misery he was perceptive. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
She didn't want to answer. She wanted to leave, to start fresh.  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm not. Ever."  
  
That he wasn't expecting. "What about the others?" ~What about me?~  
  
"They can take care of themselves." The words were defiant, daring him to argue. And he would have but she looked so tired and defensive. If she wanted to leave after everything that had happened wasn't she entitled? Was it fair for him to stop her just because concentrating on her misery made him feel his a little less? Was he really that selfish?  
  
He wasn't. So, he nodded, accepted her statement and took a step back.  
  
She'd been prepared to argue and his response shocked her into making an excuse. "It's just that. . ."  
  
"You don't have to explain." And he smiled at her. A soft supportive smile that undid her like nothing else could have.  
  
And she blurted out the truth. "It's just that I'm pregnant."  
  
Darien blinked. His mouth dropped open, snapped shut, opened again. Emotions tumbled through him. Shock followed by a stab of pain and guilt as he thought of Renee. In his misery over Serena he had forgotten his child. What kind of father did that make him? ~No father, no father at all.~ He had lost Serena, their child would never be born.  
  
Was he destined to remain alone? He looked at Mina who was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He thought of the ring in his pocket. The pink diamond the woman in front of him had helped him pick out for another. That woman was gone but this one was still here. She needed someone. And maybe he wasn't her first choice but he was all that was left. The question was could he do it? Could he give up all the hopes, all the dreams he had cherished for Serena over the years? Could he move on and try to make a life without her? With another? He looked at Mina and made his decision.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and am making no profit off of this work. I also do not own any of the mythological characters mentioned or anything else that may strike you as familiar. Any characters, ideas that you do not recognize do belong to me.  
  
Rated: PG-13.  
  
To my reviewers: You guys are fabulous. Sorry this chapter got so delayed.  
  
And did anyone notice I've been totally misspelling Rei's name? It's going to stay Raye because I am too lazy to go back and fix all those previous chapters - unless this really bothers you in which case let me know.  
  
Hot Cuttie: *Beams* I couldn't leave my room for a couple of days after reading your review because my head was too big to fit through the door. lol. As for the cliffhanger, what can I say it just seemed the perfect place to stop.  
  
Lara1786 : *Grins* No one deserves a beating more than Cupid and I will totally support you if you decide to go through with it.  
  
Anonymous: I'm happy you're being bossy. It means you like the story, or at least I hope it does. Sorry I didn't comply with the update soon. Next time, really.  
  
Kail Ceannai : I know. It was evil :-)   
  
***  
  
Cupid's Stay: Chapter 7  
  
Serena paced around her room. She couldn't believe she'd been sent to her room like a child. Grounded! And just because she'd fallen in love. Like it was her fault or something.  
  
What exactly was she supposed to do in here? She hadn't brought any magazines or movies or videogames. After all, it wasn't like she'd come on this vacation expecting to spend it in a hotel room. No she'd come expecting to . . .Expecting to what? To get Darien to fall in love with her all over again. But Darien was obviously in love with her if the way he'd attacked Kunzite was any indication and. . Why was she thinking about Darien? Kunzite was her soulmate. Darien was nothing.  
  
So then why was there was this tiny voice in the back of her head insisting that Darien was everything? She shook her head. It was all too confusing and she didn't feel like thinking about it.  
  
So, she turned on the TV. News. Boring. She flipped the channel. More news. Woo-hoo. She flipped the channel again. Static. Just great. She started to turn it off but really, what else was there? And at least the anchorman was cute. ~Bad Serena, you're in love with Darien. WHAT?? Kunzite. I meant Kunzite. What is the matter with me?~  
  
She turned up the volume in an attempt to drown out her own thoughts. It worked. As she realized what the reporter was saying her eyes widened and she threw down the remote, running out of the room. ~I thought youmas were only in Tokyo.~  
  
***  
  
Kunzite didn't know what to do with himself. He needed to talk to Mina, to explain. And he wasn't sure how. At first, it hadn't seemed like it would be so difficult. After all *he'd* been the wronged party. She hadn't given him a chance to talk, hadn't trusted him to not betray her. It had only been a matter of getting her to listen to the fact that Serena had been possessed or something and had thrown herself at him and he'd been too surprised to stop her before Darien had seen them.  
  
That's how it started. But now. Well, he'd almost kissed Serena. Sure he hadn't, but that was only because her cat had stopped him. And it wasn't that he loved her or anything because he was in love with Mina. It was just that when she'd said all those things about them he'd been so stunned, so gratified. People just didn't think of him that way. They just didn't. He was only one of Darien's guards and to be singled out that way, well it had been incredible. And for that one brief moment he had wanted her because then maybe he'd be what she said he was.  
  
But by reacting the way he did he'd shown himself to be the complete opposite. He had betrayed his best friend, his prince, his love, his girlfriend, and even his princess who would not have said what she did if she was her true self. OK, so with all those betrayals it was really just three people, but those three people were everything to him.  
  
He had some serious grovelling to do. And so he popped into the nearest store – people are more inclined to forgive when showered with presents – and forgot all his woes at the awesome sight in front of him. "AMY?!?"  
  
"Kunzite, thank God." He tore his eyes from the couple on the counter at the sound of Leeta's voice. Raye was standing next to her.  
  
"I told Zoicite he should come with us," Kunzite said faintly. "But no, he just wouldn't feel right backing out of his summer classes so late. If he had been here . . ."  
  
Raye was horrified. She hadn't even thought about Zoicite. "I'm not going to be the one who tells him," she announced.  
  
Leeta wasn't too worried. "I'm sure we can fix this before then. It's probably the same thing that bit Serena."  
  
Kunzite didn't think so. "This is nothing like Serena. Believe me I would know."  
  
Leeta shrugged. "We can discuss that later. For now, help us figure out how to get them apart. We've been trying for over an hour."  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
Just then their communicators went off. Serena's face popped up. "Youma at the park."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes and muttered, "The park. They can go to different countries but they still wind up at the park." Then she looked at Kunzite. "You can handle this until we get back right?"  
  
Both girls were gone before he had the chance to answer.  
  
He tried to untangle them, really he did. For about five minutes, and he thought he was making progress but then Amy slapped him. Sweet, bookish Amy actually slapped him. He so did not need this kind of abuse. His life was messed up enough as it was. And so he flipped the closed sign on the store door, grabbed a magazine and stalked to the corner furthest from the nauseating couple and waited for the girls to come back.  
  
***  
  
~ How had it come to this?~ Mina shot a sideways glance at her soon-to-be husband. Darien was looking straight ahead, a grim set to his face as he listened intently to the priest. The wedding was taking place in a small chapel near their hotel. To say it wasn't the wedding of her dreams was the equivalent of saying that Beryl was a tad spiteful. In short a hugely massive understatement. Mina could deal with the fact that it was a small chapel, that none of her family or her friends were present (especially since she wasn't all that fond of them at the moment, particularly a certain blonde haired meatball head). She could even deal with the fact that she wasn't wearing a beautiful gown, and that the groom had stopped on the way over at a grocery store for Crackerjacks (not because he was hungry but for the prize ring – her WEDDING RING was coming from a CRACKERJACK BOX for God's sake - which was bad enough as it was but made WAY worse considering she happened to know that her fiancée was in possession of a gorgeous pink diamond ring.  
  
Not that she *wanted* Serena's ring. Not that she wanted anything of Serena's. She snuck another peek at Darien. He was more Serena's than any mere thing could ever be and, she didn't really want him either. Not as a husband, not as anything more than a friend.  
  
That was the one thing she couldn't handle - she was marrying neither a man she neither loved nor one who loved her. It was mindboggling. She was the scout of love, these things were not supposed to happen to her.  
  
A shrill beeping interrupted Mina's rambling thoughts and gave her a brief flicker of hope. ~Is it my alarm clock? Please tell me this is all just a big nightmare~ Both Darien and the priest had turned to stare at her. A nightmare, yes, but she wasn't asleep. It was her communicator.  
  
~As if this wedding wasn't bad enough, now there's a youma. Well, screw it. I was originally planning on leaving, the others can handle this without me.~ She gave the priest a tight smile. "Please continue."  
  
He looked perplexed but did as she bade him. Only to stop again a couple of minutes later as the beeping got louder. Mina groaned as she remembered. Luna had programmed the communicator to keep getting louder until it was answered (a/n: I got this idea from someone else's story but can't remember whose) – just because she'd slept through one measly attack. ~Ugh.~ How could they get married with that annoying beeping going? She slipped the communicator out of her pocket and stomped on it a few times until the noise subsided. It also has the side benefit of providing some much needed stress relief. ~Except the priest probably thinks I'm certifiable.~  
  
But when she looked up it was clear that he had missed the stomping action, being too busy trying to help Darien. Darien had gone pale and was doubled over holding his stomach. He couldn't control his transformations the way the scouts could - when Serena transformed, so did he. How could this marriage work when he was so obviously linked to Serena?  
  
A moment later Darien stood up, face ashen but with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. ~Guess he does have some control over those transformations~  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, please keep going."  
  
The priest looked even more perplexed than before but continued. And this time Mina paid attention. By the time he got to the "if anyone here know of any reason why these two should not be bound in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace" part of the ceremony she was a bundle of nerves. And she was going to make Darien a horrible wife because there was this big part of her that wanted Kunzite to come running in and proclaim his undying love for her.  
  
But he didn't. And the priest continued.  
  
A/N: And another chapter bites the dust. Puh-leaze review. I think the next chapter might be the last one because I want to wrap this up before I go all internet-less from around the 20th of March till May – Easter break, YAY! So if there's anything you want to see let me know and I'll try to work it in. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I know I said this would be the last chapter but end of term's been really stressful and hectic and I didn't have time to wrap everything up. However, because I couldn't leave you hanging like that for five weeks – here's a little piece of the end.  
  
***  
  
No. No. No. This can't be happening.  
  
Mina tried to block out that little voice in her head, the one that began its steady stream of protests the second the priest re-started speaking. Kunzite wasn't going to come barrelling down the aisle begging her to take him back. This was it.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
~Shut up!~ she mentally shouted to herself.  
  
But the voice wouldn't be quiet. And, how odd, she didn't recognize it as her own. But, a sideways glance at Darien and the intoning priest showed they didn't seem to hear anything. This was it. She was going crazy. Hearing voices. Like she wouldn't make Darien a bad enough wife as it was.  
  
She concentrated hard on the priest, ignoring the voice that strangely enough sounded like a teenage boy.  
  
But the voice got louder, more insistent and turned derogatory. Her eyes widened in annoyance as she caught what it was saying. "I am not a crybaby!"  
  
And then there was one glorious, embarrassing moment of silence - even the priest had stopped to stare at her.  
  
And then it all began again. Darien and the priest began speaking simultaneously.  
  
"Um, Mina. . ."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
But she ignored them for the third, shocked voice. "You can hear me?"  
  
She whirled around and saw it was indeed a teenage boy. "Who are you?"  
  
"Can you see me too?"  
  
"Of course I can see you."  
  
She missed Darien's quiet murmur, "Mina, there's nothing to see."  
  
But the boy heard it and grinned. "That's right, nothing to see. In a minute you won't even remember this."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me who you are?" She saw his hesitation. "It can't make a difference to you if I'm going to forget anyway."  
  
"That's true," he agreed. "They call me Cupid."  
  
And suddenly a couple of arrows materialized in his hands. He gave her a boyish grin. "Sorry about this but really, it's for the best."  
  
She had no time to comprehend what was going on before an arrow swept towards her and disappeared right around where her heart was. She didn't see where the second one went but it became clear enough in a minute. The priest stepped down from the podium and started reciting odes to her beauty.  
  
~Huh?~  
  
And then she realized how stupid she was being. The boy was Cupid. He had hit her and the priest with arrows. He had. . . Kunzite, Serena, it all made sense now.  
  
She stared at the boy, who was watching them with a faint smile of satisfaction on his face. Oh, when she got her hands on him . . .  
  
K – that's it for now. Let me know if you want to see a: Mina strangling Cupid, b: Darien hauling Mina and the priest off to the insane asylum or c: something completely different. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

Hey all! This is just a little post to let you know I'm still alive, and perhaps more importantly, still writing. I know I've been horrible with the updating but my life's been surprisingly hectic. If you'll just bear with me a bit longer this story's almost done. I'll admit that this chapter was definitely not worth the wait but I have a couple of future scenes written and they're not so terrible and will hopefully all be out and done by September (don't laugh, I'm serious).  
  
The last chapter was written and posted in such a rush I didn't get to say thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed Chapter 7. So, thanks!  
  
sparkling stars: I'm glad you like it so far. No worries about Darien and Serena, I feel the same way as you. Well, maybe a little about of worry as there's no fun in cleaning everything up too fast!  
  
Lara1786: Lol. Poor Cupid. Ah well, no less than he deserves. Sorry to take so long to update but you did say you didn't want the ending so soon. . . Although somehow I doubt this is what you meant :) And because I write such horribly short chapters, the end still isn't here! I know I promised it months ago, sorry!  
  
ladydee-1au: Don't worry, it's temporary. Probably :)  
  
honey-gurl: Mina is Venus, the Roman goddess of love. Aphrodite is the Greek Godess of love. While most people think of them as two names for the same person I chose to interpret it as two people for the same role.  
  
Chibi J: I'm glad you like it! I like your idea, but I don't know if Cupid will give Mina the chance to say it. That's still to come.  
  
crescat: Thanks muchly! And Mina is certainly going to try.  
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven: Sorry to take forever. And write so little. And for it not to be that great. Guess you'll just have to flame me. winces But, I really will do better next time, honest.

* * *

A/N: My first fanfic so all thoughts would be truly, madly appreciated.  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Cupid's Stay: Chapter 9  
  
Serena's breath came out in short little puffs as she ran to the park. She knew that most people thought being a sailor scout was something glamorous, a position to be envied. They saw pretty girls in short skirts easily defeating evil monsters with the help of dashing young men.  
  
They didn't see the effort that goes into it. They never witnessed Serena standing in front of the mirror for hours upon end practicing poses and loquacious speeches. They weren't there for the mock battles, the strenuous training Luna and Artemis designed. They didn't understand that what looked like ease was actually the result of repeated practice and a developed routine.  
  
So the routine was fairly simple, it had to be for her to remember, but it did require a great deal of cooperation and coordination. It would occur something like the following:  
  
First, one or more of the scouts would find out about a youma roaming loose - usually in the park, although, that wasn't really a requirement.  
  
Secondly that person (or people) would transform and use the communicators to alert any missing scouts as to the goings on.  
  
Thirdly she would give a well prepared but seemingly impromptu speech, as to how and why she would destroy the youma, citing reasons such as love and justice. The others doubted the necessity of that part of the routine but allowed it to continue after Mars suggested (rather rudely in her opinion) that one day some youma was going to die from stupefaction, saving them the need to fight.  
  
However, the youma usually just became very annoyed and began to attack, thus beginning the battle.  
  
The battle would rage for a while, all of the scouts contributing, but then there would come a moment when Serena was certain that she was about to meet her maker. Or, at the very least, her mother from the moon, Serenity. Instead, Tuxedo Mask would swoop in to the rescue and give her the encouragement needed to end the battle and turn the poor youma into dust.  
  
Such was the routine. Such was how it always went.  
  
But this battle, this battle was different. This time there were key elements missing. Two scouts and one Tuxedo Mask, to be exact. And that changed everything.  
  
Serena was the first to reach the youma, not a rare event for her. He looked, as she'd noted on the TV, rather like Robin Hood, a young archer with a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. Of course, there could be no mistaking him for the munificent thief as in no picture of him that Serena (or Sailor Moon, as she know was) had seen was he portrayed as a giant with mottled green skin and orange hair.  
  
And of course Robin Hood gave money to the poor, not energy sucking arrows to the heart, but really, other than that they were very similar.  
  
Sailor Moon stopped the flight of one such arrow with her tiara, thus garnering her his undivided (not to mention unwanted) attention. Unfortunately for her, being the entertainment to ugly monsters was a common event and so she launched into one of her speeches without much difficulty, or even thought. For a good ten minutes she prattled on, her throat getting unbelievably parched before she noticed that some backup in the form of Sailors Mars and Jupiter had finally arrived. As soon as she spotted them, Sailor Moon rounded off her speech with an, "and in the name of the moon I shall punish you."  
  
The youma, whose head had been suspiciously drifting forward, jerked to attention at the sudden silence. He seemed to suddenly come to life reaching for his arrows and shooting them at Sailor Moon with a surprising alacrity for one so large.  
  
Poor Sailor Moon was running to and fro - too busy attempting to dodge the arrows to launch any attack of her own.  
  
Mars and Jupiter were not thus encumbered but they too were finding it very difficult to stop the enraged green giant. When Mars finally managed to keep him still with a well positioned fire chain Sailor Moon took a quick breather and planned her attack.  
  
She, however, was not quick enough, for the youma managed to break free of the fiery chain and send an arrow whizzing straight to her heart.  
  
Sailor Moon stood rooted to her spot, too paralyzed with shock and fear to move out of its path.  
  
This was it. This was the moment Tuxedo Mask was to come and whisk her away to safety. But, he was in a chapel somewhere across the city and immune to her plight. The moment was wasted. The routine had failed. And all went black.

* * *

Darien glanced around the little chapel in confusion. Mina had just. . .vanished. One minute she was stood next to him, shouting into the empty air as though at some unseen thing and the next she had rushed off, her hands raised as though about to strangle someone and then she was gone. How could she disappear like that?  
  
He turned to look at the priest, seeking some kind of verification that the strangeness he had just witnessed truly had come to pass. But the priest was worthless for that endeavor, for any endeavor really, unless of course one wished to be driven to madness by truly wretched poetry, in which case the priest would be a great boon indeed. The man was staring dreamily off into space murmuring about eyes as blue as blue ink.  
  
Darien, however, understandably had no such desire to be driven to madness. Although he did have to wonder if he wasn't already there. It was as though by coming to Greece he'd entered not another country but another universe – some strange twilight zone filled with strange occurrences that left him baffled him but somehow made sense to everyone else.  
  
He ticked them off in his head as he headed out of the chapel. Serena and Kunzite; his proposal and interrupted wedding to Mina, her Houdini act, the poetry spouting priest.  
  
Any one of those things alone was strange, but put all of them together. . .  
  
Yes, an alternate universe definitely sounded plausible. Or maybe he was just suffering from delusions. He had been working rather hard lately. All that pressure must have cracked him.  
  
He wasn't so far gone as not to consider that such a realization should incite a deep seated horror but the closest he could feel to that was mild annoyance. And that too was slowly getting washed away by a most inappropriate euphoria that started in his heart and trickled through the rest of him until even his toes were tingling with it.  
  
He exited the chapel, mumbling excitedly to himself as he went, "I haven't lost Serena. Just my mind." That thought was followed by one considerably less appealing, "What if she doesn't want a crazy boyfriend? I can't afford to go for therapy just now. Not after buying that ring." That last thought, however, made him stop and wonder, "I did buy a ring, didn't I?"  
  
He patted the front pocket of his trousers and pulled out a ring box, flipped it open and asked, "Is this a ring I see before me? In the box in my hand?" That, he mused was the trouble with being crazy, he had no idea if what he observed was truly happening or a figment of his imagination.  
  
Ah, well, as long as he had Serena what did the rest matter?

* * *

A/N: Dum da dum dum. Is Sailor Moon still alive? Can Mars and Jupiter defeat the youma on their own? Or has this whole story just been a figment of Darien's overactive imagination? And where are Amy and Mina? All to come in the next chapter of Cupid's Stay! LOL. Seriously, review and the next chapter'll be here all the sooner (well. . probably, anyway). And please criticize so I can fix the sucky bits! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

Major shoutouts to any and all who've followed this mess of a story and made it this far. Thanks to everyone's who's ever reviewed.

DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy: cowers under desk I know there are some glaring plot holes but I'm going to fix them, honest. Hopefully it won't be too confusing when I go back and get everything edited. At this point I just want to finish and get the whole thing up while I can.

Kail Ceannai: I'm glad you found my story again. It's been so long, I just hope you find it again for this chapter!

Moon's Rose: I'm so happy you like it. But, any suggestions for improvement?

MoonPrincess568: Nobody seems to like Cupid. I can't imagine why :P Thanks for reading - your last review gave me the reminder I needed to get back to work, so major thanks for that.

A/N: My first fanfic so all thoughts would be truly, madly appreciated.

* * *

Cupid's Stay

Rated PG-13

Chapter 10

* * *

Serena woke up in her hotel room, her body aching from the fall that she'd taken. The pain was a familiar one, one she was used to after years of fighting and still more years of running into things. Yes, she was used to physical pain and found it far more tolerable than the pain in her heart.

In so many ways the fight had left her hollow inside. It was gone, that feeling she'd been carrying with her for days - the giddy excitement that comes with falling in love. It had left, as though it had never been. And, oh, how she wished that were true. That it had never been.

There was a part of her that insisted it wasn't her fault. She'd been under a spell of some sort – how could it be her fault when her actions, her thoughts, weren't her own? But who could care about fault when everywhere she looked, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Darien's shattered face?

Darien who had rescued her time and time again. Darien who had once seemed so aloof, so invulnerable to all life had to offer.

Who had been neither of those things, but a lonely prince trying to find his place in the universe. And had found it with her. How could she ever have thought he would cheat on her? How could she have been so foolish? Yes, he and Mina had been up to something but they were friends! What did it matter, the secrets the two of them had shared when she knew she had his heart?

She had doubted him, and in so doing she had betrayed him, weeks before she'd lost her head over Kunzite.

Her stupid head had been guiding her the wrong way all this time - she should have listened to her heart. If it didn't already hurt so much she would have gotten up and banged her head against the wall. In fact, if someone other than herself had thought up that idea she would surely do it, and thus dislodge whatever bacteria had taken residence in the empty space inside; but, the very fact that she had thought it up made the plan a little suspect. Oh, how could she have been so very stupid? How?

Serena was still pondering that very same question when she heard a knock on the door some fifteen minutes later. She didn't answer, wanting to be left alone to her self-flagellation, hoping whoever it was would take the hint and go away.

He didn't.

Darien opened the door slowly, and cautiously poked his head in, clueless as to what would be on the other side, but wary all the same. The way this vacation was going he wouldn't be surprised if his room had been inhabited by flying purple elephants.  
But thankfully such was not the case, and the room was instead inhabited by the one person he actually wanted to see. "Serena," he breathed out.

And he was so elated to see her (and without Kunzite!), so damn happy that he didn't even care that this might just be one more illusion produced by his poor, beleaguered mind. "Is that really you?" OK, maybe he cared a little.

The vision on the bed shot him a look too snarky for him to have imagined on his own. "Expecting someone else?"

Serena winced as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Hadn't she just told herself not to be so jealous? That Darien loved her, and she trusted him. So much for her plan to make him forgive her.

Ruined, already!

Alright, maybe not - for that to happen she'd first need a plan, and Serena hadn't yet reached that point. But she rather thought that if she had had a plan it would involve something like her looking her best and dazzling Darien until he forgave her. Oh, very well, so some serious groveling would probably be called for, but the important point was that she needed to look good. And maybe not make snide, jealous comments.

How was she supposed to convince Darien she was the most perfect girl for him when she looked like an extra for Mummies Alive?

She reached up and carefully touched the big gauze bandage covering her head on which she'd fallen. Darien's eyes darkened with some unrecognizable emotion as he followed her gaze.

That's right, she reminded herself. He should have been there - he was supposed to be there. He was supposed to save me. Where was he? The question reverberated in her mind, both in anger and in curiosity. Where had he been? Why hadn't he been there? The little voice in the back of her head, the annoying one, proclaimed that she had no right to expect him to be there for her after she'd so patently rejected him for Kunzite.

However, it was quickly overruled by her pain ridden body.

They both had some explaining to do.

* * *

A/N: If you made it this far, please let me know! Review!!! 


End file.
